


It was you all along.

by bandnerd_1395



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joe and Clarisse are asked about how they met, they realize that their relationship is more than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough is enough.

It was a warm summer day in Genovia, so I decided to go for a walk. Right before I left Mia had stopped me at the door.  
"Where are you going grandma?" Mia asked me.  
"Just for a walk, do you want to go with me?"  
"Well, if you're going alone then sure, but if you're going with Joe then maybe I shouldn't."  
"Mia for the last time we are just friends."  
She nodded not looking convinced. "Right, sure."  
"It's true, me and Joseph had been friends for so long Mia, it would be strange to take it any further than that." It was a lie because I was truly and deeply in love with him. Mia wouldn't know that though, no one could. If anyone found out about my feelings for Joseph there would be an unwanted scandal on my hands.  
"Gram, are you coming?"  
I suddenly realized I wasn't walking behind her, I was just frozen from my own thoughts, did I just admit that I had feelings for Joseph? This is ridiculous Mia wasn't even a princess yet and I'm wishing Joseph's hands were all over my body... Stop that right now, there will be no talking about Joseph's sexy body... Damn not again.  
"Coming." I had to shake these thoughts away, and a nice walk in Genovia... oops I mean California, I completely forgot I wasn't in Genovia I was in San Fransisco.  
"It's a beautiful day out gram, so when do I start these dancing lessons?"  
"Well we start them tomorrow, I just hope you have enough coordinated dancing skills."  
She looked kind of embarrassed. "Well no not really, but at least I know how to walk... oof."  
"So you can walk can you." I teases a little.  
"Shut up, now tell me why you won't just admit that you love Joe."  
She was persistent. "Look Mia, I already told you Joe and I are just friends."  
"Right, you keep saying that, but I'm reading something else in your eyes."  
"Enough Mia." I tried to sound gentle, but my anger was rising.  
She was silent for a long time. "Gram, seriously you can lie to all of Genovia, you may even be able to lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to someone who has been crushing secretly on someone for almost two years now."  
I sighed. "Look all I'm going to say is when we get to a more secure place with everything, I will talk to you about different things, but right now just please let it go."  
"Fine, but you promise to tell me something about how you guys met."  
"I promise, but Joseph is going to have to talk as well."  
She giggled. "That should be interesting."  
Yes it would, I thought. We walked a little more glad that Mia was done talking about me and Joseph. Were we really more than friends? Could we be?


	2. Dancing with m heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Mia's dancing lessons Clarisse re-evaluates her relationship with Joe.

"So gram, when do I start these dancing lessons?"   
I looked at the young teenager and thought that she reminded me so much of her father it hurt. "Tomorrow Mia, why do you ask?"  
She look bewildered, almost as if I had asked her if she had chosen to be princess or not. "Well, I'm not very coordinated and I don't want to hurt anyone."  
I chuckled slightly. "Oh Mia, you need not worry, Joseph is a strong man, I think he can handle himself."  
She perked up a little. "Joe's gonna be teaching me, awesome!"  
I sighed, wow this girl had a very amusing personality. "Yes, well it's time for me to get some rest, good night Amelia."   
"Good night grandma."  
~~The "Wango"~~  
"Now this dance is between a Waltz and a Tango, you see."  
She looked confused. "It's a Wango?"  
I put my hand over m face, this girl did have an imagination. "No." I heard Joseph say softly.   
I couldn't help but notice how well Joseph was at dancing, and I wondered how well we would dance together. Dammit Clarisse! You cannot think of things like that, but at the same time I wanted to feel his hands glide down ever inch of m body. Just to feel his body so close to mine-  
"Grandma, I spun without hurting anyone!"  
I was shocked. "That's very good news."  
I really hadn't been paying attention now have I? I couldn't help it Joseph was just so damn sexy, and to have his body pressed against mine, made ever inch of my bod tingle. Just the thought of his hands running on the inside of m thighs working their way up... Clarisse now is not the time to be fantasizing about Joseph!   
"Done."   
I completely forgot that Amelia was still here. "Better it's coming along, now you ma go home."  
"Thank you, see you tomorrow." With that she scurried out of the room.  
"Thank you Joseph."   
I wrapped my glasses up and was about to leave when I heard Joseph walked closer to me and turn the music back on. I felt every inch of my body go numb and my stomach begin to flutter.  
"You've been wearing black too long."  
I was shocked at his words, but smiled anyway. I let him lead me to the dance floor, I let my hand fall slightly to my side fully enjoying myself. I rarely let people in behind the walls I built around my heart, but Joseph always seemed to be able to do that. His hands on my body made me ache for him in ever way. Just to feel his hands on my naked body, just to feel him surround me and to gently kiss me all over my willing body. I felt a quite uncomfortable moistness between my thighs, and hoping he wouldn't notice it. I heard the strings to the music end, and I was amazed that I was able to still dance with him. We stayed in that position for damn near too long, but I found it near to impossible to break the electricity between us. Neither of us spoke, we just enjoyed the moment. Finally he spoke.  
"Your Majesty, you are a divine dancer."  
Those words made my heart melt even more. "Well, dear Joseph, you are a divine dancer yourself, but in private could you call me Clarisse?" I heard myself say.  
He looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "You mean there will be more, uh, private moments between us."  
I hope so, I thought. "Well I would really want to spend some much needed alone time with you." Once again my mouth was acting like a lovesick teenager.  
Wait- lovesick- did I really just say that? Maybe Amelia was right maybe I did love this man. "Well, I look forward to those special meetings."   
I knew he was flirting and I felt my face burn red. He kissed me gently on the cheek, which entitled me to burn even more. He was about to walk away when I pulled him flush against my lips. He was shocked at first but eventually relaxed into the kiss. It was sweet and passionate, my mind raced while my body hummed with anticipation. This was exactly what I wanted for so long, now could we have a relationship?


	3. I think I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse is now more confused by her feelings for Joe she debates on whether telling him she loves him would be easier than waiting.

"Hey Grandma, what's my lesson for today?" I heard Amelia ask a little enthusiastically.  
"Well, today is the day where you get a little make-over so please don't be late."   
She looked a little angry. "Why would I need a make-over for?"  
"Well, do you really want the press to constantly be bugging you?"  
"Well, no, but won't they anyway?"  
I laughed a little at that. "Well they will, but unless you want ruthless digging from them I suggest a little clean up."  
"Yeah I don't want that, well I better get to school Gram, see you."  
I waved at the retreating teens back, and I wondered if she was starting to understand the importance of her becoming princess.   
"You're over thinking again Clarisse."   
As soon as I heard his voice my whole body was trembling, I felt my knees go weak and I would've fallen if Joseph hadn't caught me.  
"Careful, Clarisse."   
"Thank you, Joseph can I talk to you, in my private office please?"  
He looked a little shocked. "That depends, am I in trouble?"  
I chuckled. "No, you're not in trouble, I just need to talk without wondering ears, that's all."  
He looked more intrigued now. "This wouldn't happen to be about that sweet kiss that we shared now would it?"  
I blushed a little at his playful tone. "Yes, it is, but now if we can go in there..." I pointed to my private office. "That would be greatly appreciated."   
He put his hands up in defeat. "As you wish." He laughed a little.   
We walked the few steps to my office and once I opened the door he shut it quietly behind him.   
"Now is there something I should know?"  
I sighed. "Joseph I am just very confused right now, we just shared a kiss and now I'm wondering exactly where that leaves us."   
I was always good with speaking to others but with him it seemed like I was forcing the words out of my mouth. He was quiet for awhile.   
"Well, that depends on what you want us to be, I know we can't be in a relationship publicly, too much publicity, but it's up to you if you think we can go in private, or if it would be too hard."  
I thought for awhile, could it be too hard? Did I really love this man?... yes... I heard a small part of my body, my heart, answer. "Well, Joseph, I think a private relationship wouldn't be impossible, if you are willing to deal with me throughout the times when we can't be together romantically then I think that this could work."  
"Clarisse, my dear, I have waited to be with you for over 30 years, as long as I get to have you I don't care how, I'll take it."  
"So, does that mean that we are dating now?"  
His smile made my heart melt, and I knew the answer before he spoke it. "Yes, it does, and I hope you know that once we really get into this relationship, and whenever you're ready, I want to show you all the, uh, moves I have." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.  
I blushed slightly. "Well, I do hope that you can show me these moves you have soon, and I hope that you know what you are doing."  
"I do." He said winking at me.  
~~Mia's make-over~~  
Where was this girl I told her to not be late, she really does have her father's punctuality. I looked at my watch for the hundredth time, it read 3:30, a half hour she was out of school where the hell was this damn child? Then I heard the door open and then I saw Amelia skidding into the foyer.   
"You're late."   
"I know and I'm really sorry about..."  
I didn't want to hear it, her father always had some kind of excuse of being late. "And where is Paolo."   
Charlotte was sitting next to me. "Send in Paolo."   
"Ah, always prompt."   
We had our introductions and I handed the confidentiality forms to them and Charlotte had informed me of my call that I needed to attend to, I didn't feel comfortable with Paolo alone with her so I told Charlotte to watch him like a hawk. Which that then gave me a nod and a yea, as if she knew I would be asking that. I left the room made that damn call and after that I thought a little out loud.   
"I really hope Amelia will come around, I know this is a lot to take in, but still this is important."  
"I'm sure she will, my dear."  
I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but more from the way it made me feel, rather than fear. "Joseph, I can't be too sure, she's young and has no idea how important this is."  
"Give her some time I'm sure that she will reconsider her original thoughts."  
"I hope you are right."   
He then came around my desk and started rubbing my shoulders, I let out a small sigh of pleasure which he then leaned into my ear and said, "Just wait until my hands are all over your body, with no barriers in the way, you think this feels good, you won't know pleasure until after I'm done with you."  
I sighed again at the happy thought, I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. I also couldn't wait to get alone time with him and feel just how good all of his moves really are. This was the best time of my life that I had for a very long time, and I intend to fully enjoy myself.


	4. All alone with a special someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day with Mia at the state dinner Joe tries to help his queen relax.

"Today is the state dinner Amelia, are you ready?"  
She sighed a heavy irritated sigh. "No, I have never been ready to be in front if a crowd."  
I shook my head in frustration. "Amelia now really, you'll be just fine, I will be at the front of the table, while you sit next to the prime minister."   
"Why can't I sit next to you?"   
I sighed. "Amelia this has been a tradition for many years, no one person knows why the princess sat next to him, but that is just how it goes, now I will see you later on tonight."  
"Bye."   
That one word told me so many things, I just hope that she won't resent me for this.  
~~The dinner~~  
"You look absolutely beautiful m'am." Joseph said.  
"Thank you well I'm ready to go."  
As they announced my arrival I walked gracefully towards my seat pausing slightly in front of Amelia's chair to nod. She nodded slightly, but she did have a smile on her face, which I thought that was a good sign. I sat down in my seat and they started with the meal. A few moments into the meal I noticed Amelia use some sort of ice bucket for what reason I will never know, but I guess I should talk to her about it. After the whole ice cream incident I was afraid for dessert. Most people who eat grapes do not us forks and knives, hell when I'm alone I use my hands, but here you need to use a fork and a knife, and I hope she knew that. When the dessert came, she did as I suspected she would do, she used her hands thankfully she looked at me and I showed her that she must use a fork and knife. As she did that I seen her crawl onto to the floor and that's when all hell broke loose people tripped, there was water all over people, and grapes flew through the air and onto the man's plate next to me. I covered my eyes trying to clear my thoughts when the man next to me starting laughing. I remembered my first dinner and then joined into the laughing, and after I did almost everyone was laughing along with the misunderstanding. I just hope she knows that we aren't laughing at her, just with her. I adjourned everyone for coffee and they all got up to leave.   
"Gram how could you laugh at me?" I heard Amelia ask hurt deep in her voice.  
"Oh Amelia, I wasn't laughing at you, no one was, they were laughing because you were trying so hard to not mess up that when you did they all just found the clumsy moment something that they could have all done."  
She didn't look to convinced, but then her facial expression softened. "I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you or the royal family, just because I may not like all this stuff doesn't mean it's not important to you, or my father."   
I flinched slightly at how she used her father in the present tense, but said nothing, she quickly hugged me and walked off. I left earlier than expected not really feeling like partying after what Amelia had said.   
When I was upstairs all alone I cried, I missed Philip so much, and with Amelia being just like him, made it even more hard.  
"Are you alright Clarisse?"   
I recognized the voice immediately as Joseph's. "Yes, I am fine." I lied, but he came closer to me and kissed me.  
"Now how come I find that hard to believe, no queen, or person for that matter, cries over nothing."  
That's what did it I sobbed and sobbed and Joseph was there to comfort me. As soon as I gained my composure I kissed him so hard and fast he wasn't expecting it. I pulled his black jacket off and he broke the kiss. "Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely I really need your contact, I've been yearning for this since well before we started dating, please Joseph."   
He went right back to kissing me, this time more boldly. He unzipped the dress that I forgot I had on and I took off his shirt, once we were both only in our underwear he paused briefly and then went to take my panties down and take my bra off. I undid his boxers and that's when it all happened. His mouth moved down to my neck to my collarbone and then I gasped as he took one breast in his mouth and started sucking licking and gently biting it. The pleasure was so intense that I thought he could tip me over the edge right there. His hands were exploring my body while his mouth worked its magic on my breasts. His one hand found my heated center and I gasped at the sudden, but welcome, intrusion of his finger. I never knew pleasure like this, Joseph seemed to be everywhere at once. His mouth went to my belly and I gave him a soft moan in response.   
"Hm, you like that, well let's see if you like this."  
I was confused by his meaning until I felt his mouth cover his fingers. I moaned so loud that I thought the whole palace might hear it, if they were not to busy partying in after the lovely dinner. He kept working his magic mouth on my center and I was in heaven. I begged for him to take me.   
"With pleasure." Was all he said when he thrust his stiff manhood into my welcoming body.   
He set a pace that eventually turned into wanting to feel each other. I was the first one to claim my release and Joseph followed shortly after. We lay there content and we both drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Queens need to tell the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia keeps bugging to hear how her and Joe met and after much debate Clarisse agrees to after the Genovian ball.

"What a night." I was was too overwhelmed with all if the events yesterday to realize I wasn't talking to anyone in the room.  
I decided it was best for me to get ready for today's events. Hopefully Amelia would understand everything, she said she did, but teenagers rarely tell you the truth about how they are feeling.  
~~Out in the Garden~~  
"Pick up one of these make yourself useful."  
"You're not mad at me for what happened?"  
I smiled. "Actually I found it rather funny. It reminds me of my first royal dinner party, I accidentally knocked over a suit of armor, and the spear went right through the suckling pig." I laughed a little but found she was still watering the flowers absently.  
"Amelia why don't we cancel lessons for today and just have some fun?"  
"Fun? Are you sure you're not too busy for something like that."  
I thought about it and as if on cue Charlotte walked in with a list of things I had to do, I looked over at Amelia's saddened face, I had to go with her today, it might mend things up with us.  
"Charlotte send my apologies and cancel everything for today, I'm being shown around San Fransisco by a true San Franciscan."  
"Yes your majesty."  
~~That night~~  
"Ugh, I feel like complete and utter shit."  
Joseph raised his eyebrows. "Such language for a queen."  
"Oh I don't give a damn, I've been throwing up all night now."  
"Well eat some more corn dogs."  
He laughed but I just glared at him. "It was NOT that! It was the way Amelia drove up that damn hill, now if you will excuse me I need to rest."  
He nodded and after I laid down he scooted his way in next to me and I curled up with him and falling asleep easily.  
~~The ball~~  
"I will see you there then?"  
"Yea, but gram could you please tell me how you and Joe met I mean really now, please?"  
"I don't know."  
"Aw come on Gram you know you want to."  
"Fine after the ball tonight I will tell you."  
She seemed happy enough with that answer and I left.  
"How'd it go?"  
"I guess ok, but there is this nagging feeling that she might not come."  
"Well let's hope she does."  
~~  
"No M'am."  
"Then it's time."  
Damn that girl I just hope that she is being late on purpose and not backing out after all we've been through.  
"My fellow Genovian's and honor guests, I'm sorry for the delay and oh hello, I have an announcement to make..."  
"I would like to announce that my granddaughter has arrived with a fascinating reason as to her wardrobe I'm sure."  
I let her take over my speech and I was nervous to hear what she had to say about all of this.  
"I choose to be forever more Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi princess of Genovia."  
I let out the breath I have been holding since I have first told her about this.  
~~After the dance~~  
Joseph had taken me away from everything to have some alone time before I told Amelia about how me and Joseph first met.  
"Clarisse I need to ask you a question." I was a little confused and when I walked into my room the room had candles and rose petals with little lights hanging all over the place. I turned to see what was going on when I turned I found Joseph on his knees.  
"Joseph your knees!"  
He ignored me. "Clarisse will you marry me."  
I was so overjoyed that all I could say. "Yes! Absolutely yes!"  
I took him in my arms and he picked me up and kissed me. "Do I have to put the ring on myself?"  
"Of course not I will do it, my lovely fiance."  
I was so overjoyed that at the moment I forgot to meet Amelia downstairs. I heard a slight knock and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard it.  
"I'll be right there." I hoped she would be able to handle all of what I am going to tel her. I also hope she will leave right after so me and Joseph can celebrate our new engaged relationship. I felt a warm tingling sensation just as I thought about how naughty I was going to be with him, he wouldn't be the only one with the surprises tonight.  
I opened the door to a pretty angry looking Amelia. "Sorry I forgot to meet you downstairs."  
"Ya think well, will you tell me now?"  
"Of course let's go into that room and we will have some tea with this story."  
"Finally."  
I sighed this was going to be a long story and a long night.


	6. How long has it been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clarisse tells Mia about how she met Joe she realizes that she has been in love with him for a lot longer than she realized.

"Are you ready Amelia?"  
"More than ever."  
"Okay here it goes."  
~~  
"Well today is the day M'am, you will be able to become a princess in just a few hours. Now you must meet your Head of Security, Joseph."  
I extended my hand to shake his, but when I touched his hand he instead placed a soft kiss on top, making me blush, I had to get used to this gesture.  
"Nice to meet you Joseph."  
"Very nice to meet you your majesty."  
I stared at him for a little longer than I probably should have, but I couldn't help myself he was so damned sexy that I couldn't... Stop that I am engaged to be married, but still they did say that until my 21st birthday I can live a normal life.   
"Joseph has been a trusted member for nearly one year now, and since he was Bruce's right hand man we thought that it would be fitting for him to be the Head of Security." She said breaking my thoughts.   
I needed to figure out what it was about him that I was so drawn to. I thought about how he looked standing there and how his hand felt when he touched mine. Damn this was going to be harder than I thought it was.   
"Shall I escort you to your room m'am?" Joseph asked smiling.  
I took his arm in my and agreed to it, I think I was going to like having him around. I still didn't understand why I mean we just met and I wasn't usually someone to get the whole love at first sight thing. It's not that I didn't believe it I just never experienced it for myself.  
"Here we are."  
I almost jumped at the sound of his voice echoing through my ears, I almost forgot where I was at until I saw the door to my room."Thank you, Joseph."  
He bowed his head. "It was my pleasure."  
He turned and walked slowly back the way we came, I stared after him for a long time marveling at his handsome features. I really think I was going to like having him around. Over the next few months of me being a princess me and Joseph have been growing more and more close. These damn feelings I still don't understand this whole damn situation.  
"Are you okay m'am?" Joseph asked me, reading my expression.  
"Me, yea I'm just thinking that's all."  
"Thinking about what?"  
I froze what was I supposed to tell him? Just come right out and say 'hey I want to make sweet passionate love to you, and have our hot bodies press together until we are both screaming in pleasure.' Or me saying 'I want your hands to roam all over my body, making me moan in such pleasure that I will give you anything from a blow job to whatever the hell you want.' No that wouldn't work I looked at his concerned expression and went this the half truth.   
"Well I was just thinking about you that's all."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"It's not bad Joseph, I just have some things that I'm sorting out, that's all."  
"Can I help?"  
My breath caught in my throat, should I act on what I was feeling or should I just not and wait to see where it goes?  
"Well I guess you could help me."  
"Anything."  
"Would you like some wine?" Joseph asked.  
"Sure what the hell, I am 18 and that is the legal drinking age here."  
~~  
"I can't remember what happened after that."  
"Aww it was just getting good, it sounds as if you and Joe liked each other."  
I was stunned did I really love him back then? I couldn't I don't remember us being anything more than just friends.  
"If I may m'am I remember that night, if you don't mind me continuing it that is."  
"No not at all but shouldn't you get back to work?"  
"Charlotte can you get Shades in here?"  
"Of course."  
"Boss? Is there something that you need?"  
"Yes can you patrol the grounds tonight for me please, I wish to spend some time with Mia and C-her majesty."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you."  
"Now where was she?"  
"When you offered her wine."  
"Right."  
~~  
"Clarisse I think that we are out of wine."  
"Oh yea well that's such a shame." She drawled out, she looked so beautiful the way her hair flowed down her back and the way the dress clung to her body. I slowly felt myself losing control, but I knew I had to contain it, she was to be married on her 21st birthday and there was nothing that I could do about that.  
"Joseph did anyone tell you how damn sexy you are?"  
Shit! Did she know how much she was making me want to strip her body down and fuck her so hard. Of course she didn't know that. And she never will unless you act now. A voice in the back of my head said, but I wouldn't take advantage of her like that I argued. Why the hell was she so sexy, I can just feel those long legs wrapped around me while I'm gently kissing her thighs working my way up to her center....No this can't be what I am thinking about she is going to be a queen in three years, and I'm just her damn head of security.  
"Joseph I really wanna tell you somthin'." She slurred.  
"What is it."  
"I really wanna fuck your brains out right now, I think that I'm in love with you, wait no check that I know that I'm in love with you."  
I was taken aback did she really mean that, usually when people are drunk that's when the truth comes out, but still I can't take advantage of her like this.   
"Well, we should wait until you sober up so you can think this through clearly-"  
I was cut-off by her kissing me, and man what a damn kiss it was. Fireworks couldn't compare to what was going on right now. She stripped off my jacket and before either of us knew it we were rolling on the floor naked. I had my head pressed against her neck while my hands explored her body. I started at her breasts I toyed with the one while my mouth worked on the other. Her moans of pleasure spurred me on and before I could stop myself I dove two fingers into her moist core. Damn she felt so good I couldn't resist any longer I lowered my head to taste her. After all that I felt myself just lose more control and I pushed my throbbing member into her tiny opening.   
~~  
"You can probably figure the rest out for yourself Mia."  
"Oh my god! You guys had sex and my gram doesn't even remember it."  
"I'm sorry Clarisse I know I should have told you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't talk to me ever again."  
"Well now you know what I have been thinking about before we had sex, I can't believe that we had sex, I mean I'm actually disappointed that I can't remember that wonderful experience."   
And before I could stop myself I pressed my lips against his in a hungry kiss, the kiss lasted a few moments before I heard Amelia clear her throat.  
"So are you guys like dating now?"  
Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything or any of the characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not make any profit from this, it is all for fun, enjoy. There will be a sequel to this story.


End file.
